A Tale of Two Cities
foi o primeiro episódio da 3ª Temporada e o 50º de Lost; foi ao ar em 4 de Outubro de 2006. Jack, Kate e Sawyer começam a descobrir o que eles são, como prisioneiros dos Outros Sinopse Flashback Jack Shephard Jack tem flashbacks do seu divórcio com Sarah. Ele se torna obcecado para descobrir com quem ela está tendo um romance, seguindo-a e investigando os números do celular dela. Jack começa a suspeitar que o amante é seu pai, Christian, que implora para Jack "deixar isso pra lá". Jack acaba agredindo seu pai no encontro dos Alcoólicos Anônimos, incutindo em Christian voltar a beber e levando Jack mesmo para a prisão. Sarah paga sua fiança, e implora a Jack para deixá-la sozinha. Juliet Burke e Amelia, antes do encontro do clube do livro na Vila dos Outros.]] O episódio começa com pessoas num clube de livro, na casa de Juliet, que é a anfitriã. Ela está preparando a reunião. Primeiramente, Juliet coloca uma música (especificamente, "Downtown" de Petula Clark), se olhando no espelho. Ela parece estar frustrada e tentando se recompor. O marcador de tempo do forno começa apitar, e Juliet nota que o forno está cheio de fumaça. Seus muffins estão queimados! Ela se apressa, pega-os, e queima sua mão. A campainha toca, há uma mulher na porta. Fora da casa tem um homem trabalhando no encanamento (Ethan). As duas mulheres entram. O livro a ser discutido é 'Carrie' de Stephen King. Um dos membros do clube do livro, Adam, reclama da escolha de Juliet sobre esse livro e observa que Ben não leria ele nem mesmo no banheiro. Um estrondo súbito que parece ser decorrente terremoto (julgando a maneira calma com a qual os integrantes do clube reagiram, esse tipo de tremor parece ser comum) - depois de terminar, eles correm para fora, aonde a casa parece estar em uma vila. Eles vêem o Vôo 815 se partindo. Henry Gale (na verdade chamado de Ben) diz a Ethan e a Goodwin para irem aos lugares em que o avião caiu e agirem como sobreviventes, e trazer-lhe uma lista em três dias. A câmera vai se afastando para revelar que essa comunidade de casas se encontra claramente dentro da floresta na Ilha. Tempo Real no café-da-manhã com Ben (Falso Henry Gale).]] Kate acorda em um banheiro. Tom está lá e diz a ela para tomar um banho quente. Ela diz que não vai fazer isso na frente dele, mas Tom apenas ri e diz a ela que ela não é do seu tipo. Ele sai, e ela toma um banho. Quando ela sai, Tom tinha levado suas roupas e deixado um vestido para ela. Ela se troca, relutantemente. Tom e dois Outros levam ela para a praia, aonde "Henry" está esperando em um lugar, com uma mesa e cadeiras, coberto, comida fresca, utensílios, e café, com um par de algemas do lado. Ele a força a se algemar, e quando ela pergunta por que ele está fazendo tudo isso, "Henry" responde que ele deu a ela um vestido para que ela se sentisse como uma dama, comida fresca para fazê-la se sentir em casa, permite ela ver a praia porque seus amigos estão vendo a mesma praia, e utensílios para ela se sentir civilizada. Ele diz a Kate que as próximas duas semanas vão ser muito desagradáveis. Jack acorda em uma cela. Ele vê uma porta aberta, mas quando ele anda em direção a ela, ele aprende que tem um vidro grosso bloqueando sua passagem. Ele começa a puxar umas correntes presas no teto quando Juliet entra no lugar no outro lado do vidro. Ela diz a ele que quer dar comida a ele, mas que ele deve se afastar da porta. Jack se recusa a cooperar com ela e continua puxando as correntes. Depois de várias tentativas, Jack aparentemente se convence de que precisa comer. Quando Juliet entra com a comida, ele ataca ela e a arrasta para o corredor. "Henry" está esperando e diz a ele que Juliet não pode abrir a porta, ou todos ali morrerão. Jack empurra ela, e "Henry" corre para outra porta, fechando na cara de Juliet. Jack abre a primeira porta, da qual transborda água pelo corredor. Então ele e Juliet conseguem fechar a porta, mas quando Jack se vira, ela o nocauteia. Enquanto isso, Sawyer acorda em uma jaula ao ar livre com um estranho aparelho dentro que tem um grande "botão" com um garfo e uma faca pintados nele. Assumindo que o aparelho fornece comida, ele tenta desvendá-lo, mas outro prisioneiro na jaula oposta diz a ele para não tentar. Ele continua, e é eletrocutado. O outro prisioneiro então escapa de sua jaula e ajuda Sawyer a escapar da dele e diz a ele para correr na direção oposta. Ele faz, mas Juliet o acha e atira nele um dardo em seu pescoço eletrocutando-o (aparentemente o mesmo tipo de dardo usado quando Jack, Kate e Sawyer foram capturados pelos Outros). Sawyer é devolvido para sua jaula, e o outro prisioneiro, Karl, é forçado a pedir desculpas por ajudá-lo a fugir. Depois de algumas tentativas e com a ajuda de uma pedra grande que ele achou fora da jaula, Sawyer logo desvenda o aparelho que fornece comida e água. A água jorra de um cano, ração cai no chão, assim como um grande biscoito de peixe com a palavra Dharma nele -- é obviamente comida de animal. Quando Tom mais tarde coloca Kate dentro da jaula em que Karl estava, ele diz a Sawyer que os ursos desvendaram o aparelho em duas horas, indicando que as jaulas eram aonde os ursos eram mantidos presos. Juliet reaparece e revela que ela sabe muito sobre Jack, que está de volta na sua cela. Ela diz a ele como ela tem a autópsia de seu pai, seu registro do divórcio, informações sobre seus amigos e família, etc. Jack pergunta se sabe algo sobre Sarah. Juliet afirma e pergunta o quê quer saber. Este momento foi muito emocionante devido ao fato de que ao invés de Jack perguntar a Juliet o que sempre quis saber sobre Sarah (com quem ela estava saindo), Jack apenas quis saber se sua ex-esposa está feliz, e Juliet diz que ela está. Ela também diz a ele que ele está sendo mantido em um aquário em A Hidra, outra estação da Dharma, que é debaixo da água. Jack concorda em Juliet trazer comida para ele, então Juliet pisa no corredor, aonde "Henry" está parado esperando. Ele diz a ela que ela fez um bom trabalho, e ela diz, "Obrigada Ben" revelando o verdadeiro nome de "Henry Gale". Kate é trazida para a jaula que está vazia agora, no outro lado da jaula de Sawyer, e ele tenta fazê-la se sentir melhor falando bobeiras. Ela parece perturbada, então Sawyer pergunta se ela quer comer alguma coisa. Kate diz que sim, então Sawyer joga o biscoito de peixe para ela, o qual ela come lamentavelmente. Curiosidades *No começo do episódio, quando Juliet coloca o CD no tocador e começa a tocar Downtown, ela está vestindo uma blusinha laranja enquanto se olha no espelho e recupera-se do choro. Imediatamente depois, ela é mostrada arrumando as cadeiras para o encontro do clube do livro enquanto está vestindo-se completamente diferente, uma camiseta da tonalidade púrpura azulada. Não há cortes na música entre estas duas cenas e quando ela abre a porta para falar com Amelia, a música desaparece no fundo como se estivesse calado o tocador em sua casa. Desde que não há cortes na música, não fica claro se isto foi simplesmente um erro de continuidade/edição ou as duas cenas (ela se olhando no espelho e arrumando para o clube do livro/assando muffins/atendendo a porta) ocorrem em tempos diferentes, ou talvez até em dias diferentes. *No podcast oficial, Damon Lindelof explicou que as "duas cidades" referem-se as duas "sociedades", a dos Outros e a dos Losties. *Durante a recapitulação "Anteriormente em Lost..." no início do episódio, nós vemos a cena no pier da Balsa Pala, do episósio , onde Ben diz "Seus amigos irão para casa conosco", em resposta a pergunta de Hurley. Entretanto, particularmente quando usando o diálogo atual, é possível ver que a fala de Henry foi dublada, pois seus lábios simplesmente indicam que ele falou "Vocês virão conosco". Isto foi, possivelmente, feito para prolongar a surpresa das casas da Dharma na primeira cena, ou pelo menos manter a idéia de uma conexão ser feita antes da surpresa ser revelada. * Uma pomba é vista voando quando a câmera mostra o lar dos Outros. *A jaula de Kate é mais alta que a jaula de Sawyer, e estão em plataformas em níveis diferentes. Ela não aparenta ter o mesmo mecanismo que a jaula de Sawyer. *Quando Karl diz para Sawyer correr, Sawyer relembra do passado como se estivesse em uma gaiola de pássaro. *Kate e Jack são mostrados com marcas de agulhas em seus braços cobertos por um curativo, mas Sawyer nunca foi mostrado com marcas semelhantes (entretanto, uma imagem de divulgação mostra Sawyer com sua manga levantada revelando um curativo). *Quando Tom empurra o trinco da jaula de Sawyer, ele não fecha a tranca. (Possivelmente um erro na produção) Referências Culturais *''A Tale of Two Cities'' é um livro de . Esta é a segunda referência a Dickens na série. A outra foi Our Mutual Friend. *A música que Jack ouve no rádio de seu carro enquanto observa Sarah em sua escola é Moonlight Serenade, a mesma música que Hurley e Sayid ouviram no rádio em ." *O CD que Juliet coloca em seu tocador é um disco duplo CD/DVD cujo número serial é "JN 94743". Este serial refere-se ao álbum Okemah and the Melody of Riot, do e foi lançado em 2005. O CD foi pego de uma edição especial para o álbum dos . *O livro discutido no clube do livro é o Carrie do Stephen King. *As palavras cruzadas é de segunda, 31 de Julho de 2006, do , criada por George Shayler. *Durante o flashback de Jack, quando ele segue seu pai, Christian está em um 2007 Mercedes-Benz. *Tom e Ben fazem uma sutil saudação ao estilo "Namaste" durante o episódio. Tom faz isto no vestiário quando fala a Kate que ela não faz seu tipo. Ben também o faz no final, quando ele diz a Juliet que ela fez um bom trabalho. Temas Recorrentes *A enfermeira que está na sala de operações com Jack é a mesma enfermeira que aparece após Locke ter doado seu rim. *Quando Jack está falando pelo comunicador, a voz que aparece é de seu pai dizendo, "deixe que vá." *No início do episódio, Juliet reflete: "Aqui eu estou pensando se o livre arbítrio ainda existe." *Uma cópia do romance Redenção de Leon Uris é mostrada na estante do escritório de Jack. *Juliet assa 16 muffins. *O número do armário de Kate é 841. *Durante o primeiro flashback de Jack, a hora em seu pager é 7:15:23AM, e nas palavras cruzadas, a resposta para 42 acima e outros são relevantes para o Lost. *O pai de Jack estava sóbrio por 50 (8+42) dias. Galeria * Screen Captures do episódio A Tale of Two Cities * Veja os erros de gravação deste episódio... Categoria:Centrado em Jack